Sulphuric Love
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: In addition to being the Chief Medical Examiner Maura also has the ability to summon the dead. One night a ceremony goes wrong and instead of a spirit she accidentally summons a demon named Jane. The unlikely pair must work together in order to solve a murder and catch a killer before time runs out. Rizzles AU


**Disclaimer: R &I is not mine. I'll put them back when I'm done.**

The candlelight flickered, casting shadows along the walls of her Beacon Hill home as Maura prepared the last of the herbs required to complete the ceremony. Though she knew it was chemistry not magic that kept the candles lit she appreciated the aesthetics of it, especially for this particular ceremony: the summoning of the dead.

Tonight the spirit she was calling was that of 25 year old Sarah James, the latest murder victim to cross her autopsy table. She tried not to do this too often but occasionally, when there were no clues and the detectives were ready to declare a case unsolved she would call upon the victim's spirit to help solve the case and then she would set them to rest. It wasn't always helpful and the last few memories of a life were often painful but she felt like she should do everything in her power until justice prevailed.

Her lab assistants as well as almost everyone who came down to the morgue had taken to calling her 'queen of the dead' because she was able to find clues that no-one else could. She supposed it was rather descriptive even if she didn't like the nickname. Psychopomp would be a more accurate description of what she was.

Once the herbs were completely blended she poured them into a draw-string bag, placing it at the centre of the altar along with a heart shaped locket belonging to the victim. Satisfied with the set-up she entered the circle, her black cloak billowing behind her as she felt the begging's of power tinge the air, tendrils reaching out to brush against her. She welcomed it, chanting softly under her breath. The power grew as she coaxed it, her chants increasing. It slowly filled her and she held onto it, waiting for the moment she couldn't hold anymore before calling Sarah to her. She felt the connection form, a familiar pull as a shadow formed in front of her.

Her chanting faltered slightly when she felt a shift, instead of the cool breeze of death that accompanied a spirit she felt an intense heat, almost burning and she gasped. The heat reached out, grabbing her and the last thing she saw before it consumed her was deep brown eyes.

* * *

Maura woke slowly, an intense pounding shooting through her head. Her thoughts were sluggish and it took her a few moments to remember the ceremony. Once she did she gasped, pushing herself upright only to find herself completely exhausted. Even though she knew it was physically impossible the phrase tired to the bone came to mind, a stark contrast to the usual increase in energy levels she experienced after conducting a ceremony.

She looked around, finding nothing out of place but something felt off, a disturbance in the air. The room felt unusually hot but whether that was a change in air flow or her own body temperature Maura couldn't say. One thing she did recognise was the feeling of a presence in the room but she couldn't identify the source of the feeling.

"Ah, you're up" she startled, looking around for the source of the deep, raspy voice. The room was empty but she felt the presence grow, a suffocating heat filling the room.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice coming out a lot less clearer than she would have liked. She swallowed, trying to dislodge the sense of fear that seemed to keep her rooted to the spot.

"You're asking the wrong question" the voice replied, eerily close to her ear and that's when she realised the entity was in fact still in the circle and she quickly scooted back until she hit the wall. The air was cooler, the heat remaining within the lines of the circle and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you?" her voice was stronger now, her energy slowly returning though she still felt unusually tired. She searched her memory, going back over the set-up of the altar and nothing was out of place, everything as precise as she kept things in the morgue. She did however remember Angela mentioning she had used some herbs during cooking and replaced them with something slightly different but Maura had assumed she meant the ones in the kitchen but now she wondered if the eldest Rizzoli and mother of her ex boyfriend Tommy had inadvertently switched or contaminated the ones she kept in the cupboard in her bedroom.

"I am many things but something tells me I am not the one you were looking for." There was a slightly mocking tone to the voice but Maura didn't have the social skills to truly identify it. The entity still hadn't shown itself but she was beginning to have some thoughts regarding its origins.

"No you're not" she replied. A chuckle filled the air, the sound caressing her senses and before she realised it she was centimetres from the chalk line that made up the circle. She gulped, moving away as she reminded herself it was still trapped and held no real power over her.

"What do you want?" she asked, using the same commanding voice she used when one of the lab assistants displeased her. It didn't seem to faze the voice and she wondered if it was toying with her. That led further credence to her theory that this was some kind of demonic creature or perhaps a deamon or poltergeist.

"Honestly I just wanted to get out of the underworld for a while. It really sucks down there." Maura laughed before she could stop herself. The voice had lost its seductive tone, taking on a teasing edge that sounded distinctly feminine in nature. Tendrils of smoke appeared in the air in the centre of the circle, tangling together as they took on form. The woman was tall and lean, with high cheekbones and a mane of wild raven hair, her skin tan and taught over hard muscles. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a leather jacket, probably something the creature conjured up. Maura had to admit: she was beautiful. Those deep brown eyes were focused only on her and she felt herself blush, her heart rate and internal body temperature increasing.

"I'm Jane" she purred. Maura couldn't figure out why she couldn't take her eyes off the woman and at first she wondered if it was some kind of glamor but her thoughts, which were usually abundant and scientific in nature seemed to be somewhat lacking. She swallowed, realising that what she was feeling was attraction. Quickly she tampered it down, breaking the brunette's gaze as she collected herself.

"My name is Maura, Doctor Maura Isles" she said.

"Oh a Doctor huh?" Jane looked amused, the corners of her lips tugging upwards in the hint of a smile that Maura struggled not to mimic.

"Yes, I'm the Chief Medical Examiner at the Boston Police Department" Jane merely rose an eyebrow, if she was impressed by the title she didn't show it.

"Let me guess: You were summoning a victim's spirit, something went wrong and instead you got me?" she asked.

"I don't like to guess and summoning is such a strong word but yes, that's essentially what happened. You should be a detective" Maura replied. Jane laughed, shaking her head and Maura smiled at her.

"What now?"

"Well" Jane said, licking her lips. Fangs slowly extended covering her canine teeth proving she was indeed a demon (Vampires were a common urban legend but this is where the myth originated.) "I am kind of hungry" her eyes slowly travelled down Maura's body, taking in every inch of her. Maura gulped, trying to find her voice but all that came out was a strangled noise.

"Oh relax" Jane said, rolling her eyes and Maura blushed. "I would love a burger and fries."

"There is almost no nutritional content contained within a hamburger and fries from a fast food outlet." Maura scolded and Jane sighed, pouting.

"Come on, I haven't had one in like forever. Surely it wouldn't hurt" her tone bordered on whiny, eyes pleading.

"I think forever is a bit extreme but I suppose you're right" Maura conceded.

"I am?"

"Don't push it" Jane smiled widely, nodding eagerly. Maura sighed, wondering how she went from finding Sarah's killer to buying a burger for a Demon.

"Stay here" she said, earning her an eye roll.

"Like I have a choice."

* * *

Maura watched on in amusement as Jane practically inhaled her food, moaning at the taste. For herself she had ordered a salad which she was currently picking at from a safe distance outside the circle. She had changed out of her cloak into more relaxed clothes before going to the nearest 24 hour drive-through for their food. At the rate Jane was going it wouldn't be long before she finished which left the question: what would she do then?

"Thank-you Maura" Jane said as the last few crumbs disappeared. She frowned at the paper, eyeing it intensely as if she could conjure up more simply by willing it into existence. Maura didn't have much experience when it came to demons beyond some initial research but there was something likeable about this one. Though she knew it wasn't wise part of her wanted to study Jane but a demon, no matter how attractive or likeable was still a demon and she needed to send her back. It would take some time to figure out how and she didn't know how much longer the circle would hold her.

"I have to leave for a while is there anything you need?" she asked. Jane's eyes roamed over her and she swallowed, feeling herself flush.

"Well aren't you a gracious host?" she purred, her voice once again taking on a seductive edge. Maura wondered how she could go from adorable to sexy in such a short amount of time. When she found herself inches from the edge of the circle without realising she had moved Jane let her smile break free.

"I'm fine Maura, really" she said laughing and Maura scolded herself. She should be able to indentify this pattern of behaviour but her own reaction seemed to be clouding her thoughts. Never the less she straightened an invisible wrinkle in her blouse, nodding to Jane as she cast a critical eye over the room hoping there was nothing in there Jane could use to get herself out-demons were notoriously sneaky.

Thankfully she only kept the essentials in the room, anything more and a powerful ghost could throw it at her despite the circle. If a ghost could she had no doubt Jane could too and she refused to be lulled into a false sense of security. She wished she had done more research on demons but it was too late now and she decided the best course of action was to find a way to send Jane back and she resolved to do just that, ignoring the pang the thought sent through her heart. She couldn't afford to get attached to a demon.

* * *

 _When cornered demons tend to forgo their sense of charm, instead choosing to rip their victim's eyes out with long, claw like talons on the ends of their fingers_ **.**

Maura sighed, closing the book as she put it onto the growing pile next to her. That was the last book she could find on demons at the library but, like the previous ones it was proving to be highly inaccurate and poorly researched. There were other, less well known places she could go but as soon as someone uttered the word demon people tended to become nervous. She could simply ask Jane but she highly doubted she would receive an honest answer. That left her with very few options, none of which she wanted to explore.

"Is there something I can help you with dear?" Maura turned, seeing a pale figure floating behind her. She recognised the spirit: Mrs Kowaski, an elderly woman who was one of the first librarians here. Maura had met her upon her first visit almost five years ago. She had tried numerous times to convince her to cross over but she was a stubborn woman, insisting she would be there until the day the library closed.

"I doubt it" she said, giving the woman a kind smile.

"You look frustrated dear" the spirit said, her voice soft and melancholy. It was a different frequency to human voices and harder to hear unless you listened carefully.

"I have a problem and I can't find the answer." she explained.

"Well now surely there must be something I can do dear." It had taken Maura a while to get used to the way the spirit used the word 'dear' almost every time she spoke and she always found herself resisting the urge to correct her, knowing from her colleagues how not everyone appreciated her fondness for correct grammar or knowledge of facts. Jane hadn't minded she realised but quickly pushed the thought away.

"Something went wrong during a ceremony" she said, lowering her voice even though she was the only person there at this late hour.

"Is that so dear?" She nodded.

"Yes, the thing I called wasn't a spirit. What do you know about demons?" the spirit paused and Maura wondered if it was the equivalent of shock.

"Those are dangerous creatures dear" there was a warning tone in her voice and Maura swallowed, choosing her next words carefully.

"I know. There is something different about this one." The spirit regarded her for a moment, the edge of her dress coming in and out of focus as it floated around the floor.

"Demons are like any other species on earth: there are good and bad ones just like there are ghosts and poltergeists, regular people and those who murder. Be careful dear" she faded out before Maura could ask her if she knew how to send Jane back. She sat back, letting the conversation flow through her mind. Was it possible Jane could be different or was she simply toying with her? She tapped her fingers against the desk absentmindedly whist she thought it through before she caught the movement, frowning. Her mother had taught her better than that.

She eyed the pile of books she had accumulated, realising she didn't have many options left. Time was running out on Sarah's case and she couldn't simply leave Jane in the circle. It's power would ebb and eventually she would be able to free herself. Maura decided that had to be her first priority: either send her back or find a way to better contain her while she worked on the case. Pleased that she now had a plan she put the books away, thinking of the best way to approach Jane.

* * *

When she returned Jane was sitting cross legged in the middle of the circle and she smiled as Maura walked in.

"Your errands go ok?" she asked. Maura nodded, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Listen Jane I..." she trailed off as the brunette stood up, walking to the edge of the circle. She motioned for Maura to come closer and although she was suspicious there was an excited look in Jane's eyes that beckoned her closer. She held up her hands, cupping them so Maura couldn't see what she had and with a flourish that would make David Copperfield jealous she produced an origami crane floating in mid air. Maura watched in awe as it began to flap it's wings, the logo of the fast food restaurant visible on the underside and she realised Jane had used the wrapper from her food. The crane began to move, looping elegantly around the inside of the circle and even though she knew it was only an illusion created with Jane's power it was still beautiful.

"Wow" she said, smiling as she looked at Jane. There was a look on her face she couldn't identify but it made her heart beat faster.

"I'm glad you like it" her voice, deep and raspy washed over Maura and she tore her eyes away, finding something other than the woman in front of her to focus on. One of her mugs sat unassumingly in the circle and it took Maura a few moments to realise it hadn't been there before, which meant it had to come from outside the circle.

Noticing the way Maura's demeanour changed as her attention focused on the mug Jane said offhandedly: "Oh I helped myself to a cup of coffee, I hope you don't mind."

"But that's outside the circle" Maura said, slowly backing away. Jane tilted her head to the side, giving her what her colleague Frost would describe as the equivalent of a 'well duh' look.

"Of course it is. You're powerful but not that powerful" Jane explained.

"So you could leave the circle this whole time?" Maura asked, her tone not quite accusing but definitely discontented.

"No I asked for a cup of coffee and it appeared in front of me" Jane replied, causing Maura's brows to furrow, genuinely confused as the sarcastic tone was lost on her.

"Yeah" she amended. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. I often mistake that" Maura replied and Jane smiled, shaking her head.

"You're adorable." Maura could feel her cheeks heat up and she broke eye contact.

"Then why did you stay?" she asked, her tone quiet.

"I didn't want to scare you" Jane replied, equally quiet. Hesitantly she stepped over the line of the circle, bringing a rush of heat with her and Maura realised she had been keeping herself contained this whole time.

"Don't" she said and Jane immediately stopped, a flicker of hurt crossing her face.

"I'm not a monster."

"I..." Maura swallowed, meeting Jane's gaze. "I know."

"Then why are you afraid of me?" her voice was thick, tugging at Maura's heart and before she could stop it the words came tumbling out.

"It's not you I'm afraid of." She didn't elaborate, afraid she had already said too much and thankfully Jane didn't push the topic.

"I could help you with your case" Jane suggested.

"You would do that?" Maura asked, surprised. She nodded, grinning and it sent a flutter through her.

"Sure. Anything is more interesting than the underworld."

* * *

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when they arrived at the morgue. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic and only the graveyard shift remained at the station. Before Maura could figure out a way to get Jane in unseen the demon cloaked herself in the shadows and Maura could feel her following unseen as they entered.

She went through her usual routine as not to contaminate anything before she pulled the body out of storage. Whispers of smoke announced Jane's presence as she took form next to the doctor, bringing with her a rush of heat that was not unwelcome, particularly in the cold storage area of the morgue though she hoped it didn't adversely affect the body.

"This is Sarah James. She was found in her home with two 45mm gunshots in her back. She bled out from the wounds which is the official cause of death. There was no evidence found on scene and her apartment was locked, no entry point was found" Maura explained. Jane stepped closer, holding her hands above the body. Maura felt power gather in the air around them but unlike her own it carried with it an almost burning heat. It built up, so think she was tempted to reach out to see if she could touch it. Jane said something in a language she didn't recognise and she felt the power react to it, a change occurring in the air so swiftly she almost missed it.

Her beautiful brown eyes rolled into the back of her head, short breaths rushing through her slightly parted lips. Maura would have been worried had she not remained upright and she wondered what the demon was doing. As if sensing her thoughts one of her hands reached out and hesitantly Maura delicately slipped hers into it, feeling the power encompassing her and dragging her under.

For a moment she was floating in a sea of molten hot power, feeling it seep into every nerve of her body before she was pulled violently, startled to find herself lying in bed. She didn't recognise it and everything felt off, hyper real as if it were a dream. There was a lock of brown hair covering her face and she was shocked when she realised it belonged to Sarah. This must be Sarah's memory.

In all the years she had been communicating with spirits Maura hadn't realised something like this was possible and frantically she began to analyse it. In a traditional ceremony something of the deceased's was used to call them forward, in this case she wondered if Jane was using Sarah's body to somehow access the memory, using her power as a conductor to draw the memory out.

A noise had woken her-Sarah- up and she lay in bed listening carefully. She could just make out the sound of footfalls and as quietly as she could she slid out of bed, padding across the cold hardwood floor to her bedroom door. She peeked around the corner but it was too dark to see anything. Carefully she walked down the hallway, on alert for any other sounds. The living room was empty, the light from the streetlamp leaking through the curtains casting the room in a soft glow. She breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head at herself for being so paranoid. Suddenly her body jerked, a red hot pain shooting through her back as the scent of aftershave filled her senses and the last thing she felt was disbelief, stunned that her boyfriend would hurt her.

Maura jerked violently, gasping for air as she was pulled out of the memory. The floor of the morgue was cool under her cheek, heat radiating from her hand which she realised was still gripping Jane's, who was sitting next to her with a concerned look on her face. It sent small shocks through her nerve endings and she realised this was the first time they had touched one another.

Maura struggled to sit up, feeling the room spin. Jane's hand on her back kept her upright and everything slowly came back into focus.

"I guess the boyfriend did it" Jane said smirking. Maura smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"We still don't have any evidence but now we know where to look." Jane helped her stand and she wobbled slightly but remained upright.

"You should eat something. Accessing memories, especially those of the departed takes a lot of energy." Maura nodded, noticing how pale Jane looked. Suddenly she tilted her head to the side, as if she was listening for something and Maura was about to ask her what was going on when a voice behind her spoke.

"Ah, here late I see. Just who is this lovely friend of yours?" She turned, a look of distain clear on her face as she addressed Doctor Pike.

"What are you doing here?" her tone made it clear that the answer required better satisfy her.

"Diligently searching for clues. You ought to try it yourself sometime" he replied, his smile more of a sneer. She was tempted to point out that's exactly what she was doing but refrained, deciding just because he was impolite didn't mean she had to be as well.

"I'm Doctor Pike" he said, holding a hand out to Jane. She looked from him to Maura and back before holding out her hand. Maura grabbed it before Pike could, sensing the power that had started to gather. Jane pouted but relented, drawing her hand away.

"Must you be so rude Doctor Isles?" he said and she gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to let Jane do whatever she had been planning.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked instead, hoping he would take the hint and leave. He merely shook his head and she sighed heavily, not sure she had enough energy to deal with him. Thankfully Jane intervened and she sent her a grateful smile.

"We need to go uh...chase down a lead" Maura didn't wait for him to reply, quickly pushing the tray that contained the body back into place, locking it while Jane distracted him.

"Nice meeting you" Pike called as they left and Jane blended back into the shadows once they turned the corner.

* * *

They pulled up to the apartment complex where the crime scene was located, driving around the block three times before they found a parking spot despite Jane's insistence they park illegally out front. The streetlights cast a soft glow over the pair as they got out, making their way down the deserted sidewalk with the occasional car passing by.

"So how long have you been performing ceremonies?" Jane asked, breaking the silence. Maura could barely make out her features in the low light but there was genuine curiosity in her voice, not the resigned tone she came to expect from most people when they started a conversation with her.

"I realised I was different from a young age but it wasn't until I figured out what I could do that I decided to use my abilities to help those around me. I was twenty-three when I preformed my first ceremony though I studied the art for a number of years prior to that." She hadn't meant to be quite so open but she was comfortable around Jane in a way she hadn't experienced before. There was so much more she wanted to tell her but more than anything she wanted to ask question after question, getting to know every part of Jane but she refrained from doing so. Years of experience had taught her that her social skills were limited and in more than a few instances she had failed to notice subtle boundaries that existed within society.

"You became an M.E?" Jane prompted. Maura nodded, shivering as she moved closer to the heat that radiated from her side. It was significantly less than when she first appeared and Maura was worried she had expended herself too much.

"I wanted to be a doctor at first but patients tended to find me a bit too clinical and I always preferred working with the dead." There was a tone of sadness in her voice and Maura was surprised to find moisture gathering around her eyes. She quickly wiped it away hoping her companion wouldn't notice. Jane didn't say anything but she gently wrapped her arm around the shorter woman. Her heat enveloped Maura and she could feel Jane's touch through her winter coat, cutting off her thoughts and before she could stop herself she cuddled into Jane's side. She smelled like lavender and herbs with a hint of something unique to her and Maura marvelled at how right it felt.

There was a chill in the apartment when they entered, almost as if the memory of violent death remained and Maura shivered. The interior was eerily familiar, even more so since seeing it through Sarah's eyes.

"You OK?" Jane asked and she nodded, flipping on the lights. They hummed, illuminating the living room before flickering out.

"That's odd" Maura said. She felt Jane tug on her arm and she turned, unable to see anything in the sudden darkness.

"Get behind me" Jane didn't wait for an answer as she pulled Maura behind her.

"Why?" she asked, staying close to Jane.

"Don't you feel it?" Maura stilled, letting the energy fill her senses. It was subtle but she felt the disturbance, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Whatever it was held the cool tingling of death and it danced across her nerve endings.

"What is it?" she whispered, her voice sounding loud in the silent apartment. It was unusually quiet, no noise or light from outside seeping in.

"I'm not sure but I think it might be a poltergeist" Jane's breath was warm against the shell of her ear and an involuntary shiver ran down her back.

"Do you think the murder attracted it?" she replied, moving closer to her when she felt the cold start to soak in. It tangled around her legs, slowly wrapping itself around her almost caressing. She moved further into Jane's heat until her back was plastered against Maura's front. The demon wrapped her arms around her and slowly she felt the cold dissipate, Jane's heat pushing it away.

There was a low hum in the air, so quiet she almost missed it. She felt a gathering of power, similar to that of a ghost but more extreme and suddenly everything around them seemed to be vibrating. The whole apartment rustled and creaked as it increased, coming alive and Maura swallowed. Jane's heat was the only thing keeping her in place and she fought to stay still. She could hear furniture start to move and cupboard doors banging.

"Jane" she whispered urgently and she felt her power slowly spread, burning over her with heat. Gradually the vibrations slowed down and she heard what almost sounded like a growling sound coming from somewhere deep inside the walls. Something smashed and she felt Jane tense, her muscles coiling against Maura's back.

Abruptly everything ceased, the lights flashing back on as the world came rushing in. She felt disoriented, as if she had just woken up. An echo of power remained in the air, brushing against her skin. Jane groaned and she barely had time to turn around before the brunette slid to the ground, her face so pale it was almost translucent. Her heart beat frantically as the demon struggled to keep her eyes open and Maura knelt beside her, holding her up.

"Maura" she groaned, her voice raspy. A flash of her fangs was visible as she spoke and suddenly Maura realised what she had to do. She rolled her sleeve up, holding her wrist in front of Jane. The brunette shook her head stubbornly, almost falling over backwards.

"Take it" she said, steadying her. Their gaze met, brown eyes locking onto hazel as a silent communication passed between them. Hesitantly Jane leaned forward, brushing Maura's hair aside so the soft skin of her neck was exposed. Her lips brushed against her pulse point tenderly, sending a bolt of desire straight through Maura and a gentle puff of air passed through her slightly parted lips. Jane's teeth softly sunk into her skin, stinging as they tore through but it quickly passed when she felt her blood slowly being drawn through the wound.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced, every nerve ending lighting up as desire coiled deep within her. A ragged moan filled the air and she was startled to realise it was her own. She was powerless to stop the feelings swelling within her and she clawed at Jane, desperately pressing against her. She pulled back, a groan escaping Maura at the loss of contact. Jane's heat had returned full force, enveloping her comfortingly and when she looked up her eyes were almost completely black, molten desire swirling within. They drew Maura in, Jane's breath brushing against her lips enticingly. The brunette swallowed, Maura's eyes following the rise and fall of her throat.

"We should uh" Jane trailed off, gesturing vaguely. Maura nodded and it wasn't until she found herself sitting alone on the floor that the words fully registered. She pushed aside her disappointment, dusting herself off as she followed Jane into the hallway.

"Do you see anything out of place?" Jane asked.

"No but he probably had a key which would explain why no point of entry was found. No witnesses have come forward and the building lacks any type of security" she replied. Jane nodded absently as she continued to study the area.

"We can't stay too long or that thing will come back" Jane warned. Maura was about to suggest they abandon their search and return in the morning when something caught her eye. She knelt down gracefully, examining the object.

"What's that?" she saw Jane crouch beside her out the corner of her eye and she struggled to keep her attention on the evidence.

"It appears to be a piece of torn fabric, cotton if I'm not mistaken. The shaking must have dislodged it." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a glove and evidence bag.

"Do you think it belonged to Sarah's boyfriend?" Jane asked, an excited look in her eye.

"I don't like to guess" she replied, placing the scrap of fabric inside the bag.

"Can you speculate? Never mind" Jane quickly said, seeing the look Maura gave her.

"If it does belong to the suspect it won't be conclusive enough to produce a conviction however the detectives may use it to bring him in and break him out as they say."

"I think you mean break him down" Jane replied.

"That too."

* * *

"We make a pretty good team" Jane said, gently touching her beer bottle against Maura's wine glass in a silent toast. The case had been wrapped up earlier that day and now, as evening approached they sat in Maura's living room enjoying each other's company.

"Yes we do" Maura replied, smiling. Jane smiled back and she felt her heart flutter in response.

"Do you have to go back?" she asked. She didn't want to address the possibility but she needed to know. The mood in the room quickly sobered and she sighed, hoping she hadn't overstepped.

"Well" Jane's voice took on a seductive edge as she licked her lips and Maura struggled to stay in place as she felt it's pull.

"Is that some kind of glamor?" she asked, causing the demon to laugh.

"Oh no sweetheart, it's all part of my charm" she gave her a dubious look but Jane's smile remained in place.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked. Maura nodded and her smile grew.

"I'd like that."

"Me too" Jane replied. Unable to resist the heat at her side anymore Maura put her glass down gesturing for Jane to do the same. The bottle had barely left her hand before Maura leaned in but Jane held up a hand. A hurt look crossed her face and Jane gently reached out, cupping her cheek tenderly. She leaned into the touch, a gentle puff of air escaping and mingling between them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked. Heat radiated off her, enveloping Maura and she sighed, looking into Jane's eyes as she spoke, every word sincere.

"I have never met anyone like you before and I don't mean because you're a demon. Jane I..." she trailed off, unable to articulate her feelings. Thankfully Jane seemed to understand and her thumb began to rub gentle circles across her soft skin.

"You deserve better" she mumbled and Maura reached up, covering Jane's hand with her own. The skin in the middle of her hand was raised slightly in a uneven line, something she hadn't noticed before. Unconsciously she traced it back and forth gently massaging.

"There is no one better." This time when she leaned in Jane met her half way and when their lips brushed heat exploded between them. Jane's power seemed to tangle with her own, connecting them on a deeper level. Hands tangled in blonde locks as they gently explored each other, Jane's tongue brushing against her lips. When the kiss deepened Maura felt her fangs extend and she traced them with her tongue.

The need for air became too great and they pulled apart, Jane's teeth immediately sinking into Maura's bottom lip. She moaned, feeling her lap up the blood and she pressed closer, marvelling at how right it felt.

"Jane" she moaned, trying pulling her impossibly closer. She nudged Maura to lean back, coving her body as they lay down on the couch pressed together, mouths moving together in another heated kiss.

Jane's heat lapped at her, consuming her every sense and burning had never felt this good.


End file.
